Mirage's Magic Mirror
Detective88 ''presents ''Alice White and the Seven Forest Animals A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Hynden Walch as Alice Diana Kaarina as the singing voice of Alice E.G. Daily as Gideon Drake Bell as the singing voice of Gideon Rob Paulsen as Honest John and Jose Carioca Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck John Candy (may he rest in peace) as Wilbur Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Kaa Travis Oates as Piglet Bebe Neuwirth as Mirage Jeff Bennett as The White Rabbit Eric Idle as Sir Hiss James Earl Jones as Mufasa and Denise Pidgeon as Fangora We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Alice. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Mirage, the queen feared one day Alice's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Mirage consulted Mufasa, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" ...and as long as the lion answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Alice was safe from Mirage's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber, a cat woman appeared. She was a slender cat with grey fur, fairly tan skin, green eyes, blue eyeshadow, and black hair, wearing an Egyptian-like headdress, gold cuffs, and a ruby dress. Her name was Mirage. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Mirage ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be an large, muscular lion, with ruby eyes, a red mane, yellow-gold fur, a beige underbelly, nose, and paws. His name was Mufasa. "What is my will, Queen Mirage?" Mufasa asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Mirage frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Lips pink as a flower, hair gold as the sunshine, skin fair as a peach." "Alice!" Mirage said, shocked and angry. Outside, a 10-year-old girl was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin, wearing a black hair ribbon, a blue sleeveless dress, and matching slippers. Her name was Alice, the princess of the story and Mirage's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Alice started to sing. Alice: We are standing by a wishing well Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Alice sang into the well and her echo rang back. Alice: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a crimson cat with green eyes, wearing an old gray top hat, white opera gloves, a dirty yellow shirt, and purple pants. His name was Gideon. He was riding Khan (from Mulan) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Gideon asked as he got off Khan. Alice: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Alice continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Gideon coming to her after he climbed the wall. Alice: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Gideon: Today Alice got surprised and saw Gideon. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Gideon asked. Alice didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Gideon said. Gideon: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Alice smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Gideon: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Alice smiled at Gideon as he continued singing. Mirage saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Gideon: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Alice made one bird go to Gideon's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Gideon looked at Alice who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake